Introspección
by Escristora
Summary: Porque nadie nace siendo un traidor. Una mirada al alma de Peter Pettigrew antes de que entregase a Lily y a James.


Antes de nada, quiero agradecerle a **Azkaban** haberse prestado a betear esta historia y haberlo hecho en tan poco tiempo. Os la recomendaría como beta, pero he decidido ser egoísta y quedármela para mí. Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo ^^

Tengo que señalar también a **Venetrix** y su historia **"La mano de plata**". El leerla me ayudó a encontrar la inspiración y a darme cuenta de que no estaba loca por querer escribir sobre Peter.

Y sin más, os dejo con la historia. Sé perfectamente que es un personaje complicado, pero espero que la disfrutéis. A fin de cuentas, lo de abajo es sólo una opinión personal.

**Disclaimer: **Peter Pettigrew y compañía pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Merlín la guarde por ello.

* * *

**Introspección.**

* * *

Te preguntas cuándo ha pasado esto. Cuándo el mundo perdió la razón y se vio envuelto en este vértice de dolor, miedo y desdicha. Cuándo los rumores sobre torturas y muertes se convirtieron en certezas con las que vivir cada día. Cuándo te metiste en el origen de esta locura. Cuándo te perdiste a ti mismo.

Agarras con fuerza la mano del hombre que está a tu lado y esperas que te mire y te sonría como lleva haciendo estos meses, necesitas saber que está ahí contigo y que no te dejará. Recuerdas el día que os conocisteis. Su rostro, su cuerpo, sus manos, su voz. Sobre todo su voz. Sus palabras te acariciaban y te acunaban, te hacían sentir a salvo. Al principio intentaste ignorar lo obvio; fingías que no te atraía y pensaste que lo hacías a la perfección. A fin de cuentas llevabas años disimulando, engañándote a ti y a los demás.

Pero él no cayó en tus trampas y fue acercándose cada vez más, hasta volverse una parte indispensable de tu vida. El tiempo que pasaba hasta que os encontrabais en algún lugar apartado se te hacía insoportable. Cada maldito minuto pensabas en él y añorabas vuestras conversaciones, sólo con ellas te podías sincerar sin miedo a que te juzgasen, sin temor a parecer un cobarde. No como con ellos.

Nunca has entendido qué vieron en ti. No eres inteligente como Remus, ni atrevido como James y mucho menos eres capaz de igualar los comentarios mordaces de Sirius. Sólo eres Peter. El bajo, el gordito, el que nunca llama la atención ni será capaz de salir de la sombra de sus amigos. Cuando te incluyeron en el grupo te sentiste flotar, aquel era el sueño de cualquier alumno de Hogwarts. Estabas con los mejores, con los más carismáticos. Todo hubiese ido bien de no haber sido porque veías con demasiada claridad las diferencias que existían entre vosotros.

Sonríes con sorna. Aún te acuerdas del día en que descubristeis la licantropía de Remus. ¡Cómo para olvidarlo! Por un momento volviste a creer que las cosas se solucionarían, que tú eras tan bueno como ellos. A fin de cuentas, aquello demostraba que tu amigo, al que tanto admirabas, no era perfecto. Y eso te hizo apreciarlo todavía más. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, aquella debilidad se convirtió en un peligroso instrumento, como bien demostró el inconsciente de Sirius. Ese día, por primera vez, sentiste verdadero miedo. El pánico y la culpa se apoderaron de ti y supiste que algo se había roto. Porque ellos nunca se asustaban.

Puede que las cosas entre vosotros hubiesen mejorado de no ser por la guerra, ya nunca lo sabrás. Ellos no parecían notar que os alejabais y eso te hizo sentir aún peor. Ni siquiera importabas lo suficiente como para que se preocupasen por tenerte a su lado. El terror infantil a ser abandonado, a despertar un día y saber que su amistad sólo había sido fruto de una broma cruel, parecía más cerca que nunca.

Merlín sabe que intentaste luchar contra tus sentimientos. Llevas toda la vida haciéndolo. Ya no recuerdas todas las noches en las que te despertabas presa del terror, cuántas horas has pasado encerrado en algún maldito rincón, tratando de reunir el valor para aceptarte tal como eres y mostrarte al mundo sin temer su reacción. Hace tiempo que perdiste la cuenta de todas aquellas veces en que te diste cuenta que no eras tan bueno como ellos.

Deshechas los pensamientos que te hieren, de manera rápida aunque ineficaz e intentas concentrarte en tu única verdad. Aspiras su aroma y te dejas llevar. Porque gracias a él, puedes permitirte ser tu mismo, porque gracias a él, conoces la verdad. Hasta hace demasiado poco, tu juicio estaba nublado por ridículas utopías de igualdad. Ahora ves claramente que sólo existen los opresores y los oprimidos y por una vez en tu vida, quieres probar el poder.

Buscas su mirada para reafirmarte en tus ideas y, para qué negarlo, perderte en esos ojos castaños que te hechizan sin remedio. Pero esta vez no es como las otras. Él, tu apoyo, tu roca, parece no sujetarte. Pensabas que al fin habías encontrado algo a lo que aferrarte, alguien que te conocía por lo que eras y no por lo que se suponía que debías ser. Necesitabas su amor tan desesperadamente que nunca te planteaste que las cosas no fueran lo que parecían.

Empiezas a asustarte. Un sudor frío recorre tu cuerpo y tratas de soltarte de su mano. Quieres correr, alejarte de allí, pero tienes miedo. Llevas teniendo miedo demasiado tiempo. Por un momento cierras los ojos y te permites volver a soñar, desenlazas sus dedos de los tuyos, liberas tu mano y echando un último vistazo a su cara das media vuelta y te vas, huyes. Respiras profundamente. Intentas tranquilizarte y te obligas a creer que no ocurre nada, que sólo está distante por la guerra, porque él también se asusta. Por lo que vais a hacer.

Entráis en una casa oscura, abandonada, en la que todo rastro de vida desapareció hace ya tiempo. Piensas que os habéis equivocado, qué iluso. Él se dirige con paso firme a una puerta oculta entre la hiedra y murmura algunas frases mientras golpea suavemente con su varita. Una sombra aparece y os dirige hacia una sala circular, desnuda, en la que sólo resalta la antigua piedra con la que fue construida. Y es entonces cuando la ves. Lestrange. Hermosa y salvaje como sólo ella puede serlo. Te observa con un asco nada disimulado y acto seguido se dirige a tu acompañante._¿Esto es todo lo que has encontrado, Crouch? Espero que al Señor Tenebroso le baste._

Su voz es como una bofetada que te devuelve a la realidad. Hace rato que Barty te soltó. Le llamas, tiras de sus ropajes y tratas de hacer que vuelva a ti, pero lo único que consigues es que te taladre con una mirada llena de odio y desprecio en la que antes creíste ver amor.

El peso de la verdad cae sobre ti como una losa y por un instante crees recuperarte a ti mismo. Quieres huir, alejarte, correr. Pero el miedo atenaza tus rodillas y apenas puedes mantenerte en pie. Un frío antinatural inunda la sala y tus ojos se posan sobre los de El que no debe ser nombrado. Te estremeces en tu túnica y sientes como toda tu voluntad se doblega ante esa mirada que es capaz de ver en los más recónditos y putrefactos rincones de tu alma.

Y es en ese momento, cuando eres consciente de que ya no hay marcha atrás. A partir de ahora y pase lo que pase, Peter, te odiarás a ti mismo. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto porque, pobre infeliz, creíste que estabas empezando a perderte cuando ahora acabas de descubrir que ya te has perdido. Para siempre.


End file.
